Harry Potter and the truth of darkness
by werewolfandproud
Summary: Even after three years at Hogwarts Harry is still tormented by the same dream that he has been having since he can remember.A mere week before going to the burrow for the rest of the summer, his life changes forever.He knows he can handle it, but can he keep it from his friends, it only gets worse when his name comes out of the goblet will his life get better or will it fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry woke with a start, sitting straight up and covered in sweat. His vivid green eyes wide open, just like always he only remembered the flash of green light. He just wished that he could dream about anything but that,even the fight in the chamber during his second year or the dementors last year or better yet, to not remember what he dreamed about. He had a suspicion that it wasn't a dream at all, but a memory.

Even though he has friends now he didn't risk telling them about it, he knew that if he did they would tell him to go see Dumbledore and tell him about it. It was one of the many things he didn't tell anybody, not Ron, Hermione and especially not Dumbledore.

He suddenly realized that he might have some to talk to, he had Sirius to…. He rolled his eyes at himself, he couldn't tell him, Sirius would come to him to talk to him personally and he couldn't risk his godfathers safety because of some annoying dream. Who could he talk to, the people he could talk to about would have to be people who gone through bad experiences themselves, just who could he talk to. He decided to think about it while he was running, he could always think better when he was in the night air.

He grabbed his glasses that were next to his bed on his dresser, it was the only thing that was in his room. His aunt and uncle had given it to him so they could use the cupboard that he used to stay in for a place that dudley could put his toys when his second bedroom had got to full. What they didn't know was that he would sneak out of the window in his room and go running whenever he had that dream.

He quietly got out of his bed and got his clothes on and opened the window and climbed out of it. The night air was refreshing compared to the air in the house, to him it seemed that he always had that dream at the same time of the month. Even when he was at Hogwarts the dream kept surfacing and it seemed the only thing that could get his mind off of it was running out in the open, with the night wind rushing against his face.

He dropped from the window as quietly as he could, which was pretty quietly with all the practice that he had. Before he could start running he had to get far enough away from the Dursleys house so he didn't wake them and got in trouble. Once he got far enough he started running, he hadn't even been running fifteen minutes when it came to him. Ginny, augh why didn't he think of her before now. The sudden crack of a branch breaking drew his attention, his eyes widened for a split second and he knew there was no escaping this, only accepting it, it struck but a moment after he closed his eyes in acceptance.

 **I know this chapter is short but it is my first fan fiction so please leave constructive criticism and advice for the way i write the dialog, updating is going to be sporadic because i am not even out of high school so i am definitely a novice when it comes to writing and i hope you guys will follow this story and if you like it recommend it to a friend before i forget all rights to harry potter belong to J.K Rowling. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. Rowling

As he watched the boy run with cold calculating eyes, he knew that this would be the tipping point for his cause if he could get the boy who lived on his side, his people would flock to him. He followed the boy till he was for enough so there would not be any one to stop him but close enough for that squib to hear the boy cry out in pain. He followed for another five minutes and then he struck, he truly savored the look of terror on the faces of his victims, most of them didn't even know what he was, but it was obvious to him that this boy knew exactly what was happening. That was what unnerved him, the look on the boys face wasn't one of terror, but of accepting. But the cry of pain that tore from the boy's' lips was the same and that he savored and then he left the boy slow enough to make him unsure whether he was going to finish him off or leave him there to bleed.

 **This is just a filler that i took from the real chapter because i already have writer block but i am working on the real chapter but i will not take this chapter down and a hint at what** **happened** **to harry I really need a beta so could you guys** **recommend** **someone by PMing me see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
